Akhir
by amayah 21
Summary: Cinta sejati akan mempertemukan kita lagi disuatu masa, dimana kita adalah makhluk yang sama bukan sebagai iblis, malaikat jatuh ataupun malaikat, tetapi sebagai manusia biasa. Tak akan ada lagi seseorang diantara kita. Dan aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya. Hanya untukku. / "Aku menyukaimu senpai." / Sayangnya alur kembali terulang . . . (Issei H x Akeno H) warning inside,,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Semua char HighSchool DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Cerita original milik Embun Senja**

 **Rated : T semi M (buat jaga" xD)**

 **Pair :**  
 **Issei H x Akeno H**  
 **slight**  
 **Issei H x Rias G**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, dll(?)**

 **Warning (!) : Typo(s), OOC, tak sesuai alur di anime, gaje, semua char adalah manusia biasa,,**

 **Summary:**

 **Cinta sejati akan mempertemukan kita lagi disuatu masa, dimana kita adalah makhluk yang sama bukan sebagai iblis, malaikat jatuh ataupun malaikat, tetapi sebagai manusia biasa. Tak akan ada lagi seseorang diantara kita. Dan aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya. Hanya untukku.**

 **"Aku menyukaimu senpai."**

 **Sayangnya alur kembali terulang . . .**

Chapter 1

Seolah waktu terhenti sesaat. Semuanya terdiam, kaku tak dapat bergerak. Bukan karena sebuah sihir yang memaksa mereka tak dapat bergerak, tetapi sebuah kejadian di depan mata mereka yang membuat mereka bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Sebuah tubuh ambruk dengan darah kental yang mengalir deras dari bagian dadanya. Rambut yang biasa terikat tinggi itu, kini tergerai ke segala arah. Wajah yang biasa memberikan kedipan genit nan jahil, kini hanya dapat tersenyum menahan sakit luar biasa.

'Ba-bagaimana mungkin?'

Masih dalam keadaan shok luar biasa, tak ada satu pun orang yang dapat mengambil alih kesadaran mereka. Bagaimana mungkin? Ya bagaimana mungkin queen mereka bisa sampai seperti ini? Ini pasti hanya sebuah sihir ilusi. Pendapat beberapa orang menampik kejadian di depan mata.

Bruk!

"A-Akeno chan."  
Suara itu, akhirnya menarik kesadaran mereka kembali. Kini mereka melihat, seorang remaja laki-laki tengah merengkuh gadi bernama Akeno. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, nafasnya tersengal, bahkan untuk bersuara pun ia harus berjuang keras.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Walau terasa begitu berat, ia paksakan tangannya menggapai pipi lelaki tersebut. Tanpa peduli seperti apa keadaannya, ia masih berusaha memberikan senyuman genitnya.

"He-hey, kenapa dengan wajahmu?" suaranya lemah, dan itu berhasil membuat tangan si lelaki mengepal kuat.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan itu? Bukankah bouchu memberikan strategi baru? Kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?"

"Sudahlah Issei-kun." Mata itu tertutup dengan helaan nafas lelah. Dapat jelas di dengar oleh gadis tersebut, derap langkah yang mendekati mereka.

"Bodoh! Bukankah sudah kukatan jangan melakukan itu?"

Itu suara rajanya. Ia malah terkekeh, namun kemudia batuk kuat melandanya. Ia membuka mata kembali dan mendapati seluruh anggota peragge Rias mengelilinginya. Senyuman tulus seketika terbit.

"Tak usah." Cegah Akeno saat Rias akan memberikannya salah satu obat mujarab, dan itu berhasil membuat semuanya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau mati begitu saja? Kau lupa dengan tujuan kita ha? Jangan keras kepala A-"

"Aku lelah." Kembali Akeno memuntahkan darah setelah memotong kalimat Rias.  
"Aku ingin berhenti dari kehidupan ini, Rias."  
Pandangannya beralih ke Issei yang terus menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia melihat air mata pria itu.

"Suatu saat, kita akan bertemu lagi." Ia tarik nafas dalam yang terasa sesak. Walau nyeri mendera, tetap ia paksakan.  
"Sebagai manusia biasa. Uhuk, dan aku. A-aku akan mendapatkannya, Rias." Sebuah senyum mengejek terbit, walau begitu lemah.

"Bodoh!"

"Akeno-chan, ku mohon."

Suara lelaki itu bergetar, yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman perih.

"Sam-pai jum-pa." Tarikan nafasnya begitu panjang.  
"-Minna."

"Akeno, akeno."

"TTIIIDDAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Bersama sang grimis, tubuh itu telah kehilangan eksistensinya. Meninggalkan luka bersama tangisan semua orang. Perasaan menyesal, perasaan kehilangan, perasaan kesal, kesedihan, marah, semua mendera dada. Membuat gumpalan menyesakan yang tak dapat ditahan. Menangis, ya hanya itu yang dapat mereka lakukan.

Cinta sejati

Akan mempertemukan kita lagi disuatu masa

Dimana kita adalah makhluk yang sama

Bukan sebagai iblis

Malaikat jatuh

Ataupun malaikat

Tetapi sebagai manusia biasa

Tak akan ada lagi seseorang diantara kita

Dan aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya

Hanya untukku seorang

~*~100 Tahun Kemudian~*~

Seorang anak remaja laki-laki menrobos masuk ke sebuah kelas. Berbekal keberanian, dan tekad, ia mendatangi seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah. Wajahnya yang terlihat begitu serius namun merona disaat yang bersamaan, membuat fokus salah seorang gadis cantik berambut dark blue teralih. Ia melihat lelaki bertubuh kecil itu mendatangi sahabatnya. Ada apa gerangan? Bukankah dia itu adalah adik kelasnya?

"Ri-Rias senpai." Suaranya tergagap, entah mengapa itu ingin membuat gadis itu terkekeh geli. Namun juga tak suka disaat yang bersamaan. Entah, ia tak suka lelaki itu tergagap di depan gadi slain. Hey?

Gadis bernama Rias, hanya memberikan tatapan bingung dan tak mengerti. Sedangkan gadis satunya mencoba memperhatikan dengan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Ya?" Jawab Rias ditengah kebingungannya.

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam dari senior-senior laki-laki di kelas tersebut, lelaki bersurai coklat itu mengumpulkan tekadnya.  
Ia tarik nafas panjanganya, dan menutup matanya dengan kuat.  
"Aku menyukaimu, senpai!"

-sayangnya alur sejarah kembali terulang.

TBC

prolog aja yah '-')a

Mungkin ada beberapa penggemar dxd yang tak suka saya memasangkan akeno sebagai pair utama buat issei-kun dan rias sebagai sampingan,, atau cerita ini bukan cerita dimana issei diperebutkan oleh banyak wanita,, aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah kisah cinta sederhana. aku suka charakter Akeno, dan memakainya di sebuah grup RP, dan memiliki mantan kekasih yang memakai char Issei. Jadi anggaplah ini kisah kami,,,


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Semua char HighSchool DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Cerita original milik Embun Senja**

 **Rated : T semi M (buat jaga" xD)**

 **Pair :** **  
** **Issei H x Akeno H** **  
** **slight** **  
** **Issei H x Rias G**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, dll(?)**

 **Warning (!) : Typo(s), OOC, tak sesuai alur di anime, gaje, semua char adalah manusia biasa,,**

 **Summary:**

 **Cinta sejati akan mempertemukan kita lagi disuatu masa, dimana kita adalah makhluk yang sama bukan sebagai iblis, malaikat jatuh ataupun malaikat, tetapi sebagai manusia biasa. Tak akan ada lagi seseorang diantara kita. Dan aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya. Hanya untukku.**

 **"Aku menyukaimu senpai."**

 **Sayangnya alur kembali terulang . . .**

* * *

Buuagh!

Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam wajah milik si adik kelas. Laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur dengan darah menets dari sudut bibirnya. Seketika kedaaan yang semula hening, pecah akan tawa dari para penghuninya -minus Rias dan si sahabat-.

Hell, ini penghinaan! Batin lelaki itu geram.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu mengusap kasar darah di bibirnya, dan menatap tajam sang senpai. Tak ada rasa takut, apalagi sampai gemetar ketakutan. Dua orang laki-laki yang sepertinya teman si rambut coklat, segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Cih sialan, apa maumu brengsek!?" teriaknya berang.

"Apa mauku katamu?" lelaki berbadan besar itu membunyikan buku-buku jarinya, dengan wajah angker ia dekati lelaki berbadan lebih kecil darinya itu.  
"Rias-hime adalah milik bersama, dan tidak ada yang boleh menyatakan perasaan kepadanya, bocah tengik."

Melihat pertengkaran dihadapannya, membuat si gadis berambut merah sedikit panik. Ia segera menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sahabatnya, bermaksud meminta bantuan. Sayangnya sang sahabat malah masih fokus memperhatikan wajah si adik kelas dengan ekspresi sulit dibaca.

"Akeno chaann." desak Rias dengan nada semakin khawatir.

"Hmm." jawab Akeno tak jelas. Ia lirik sahabatnya yang nampak mrengut.  
"Ara-ara~ kenapa bukan kau saja yang menolongnya, hm? Nfufufufufu, kulihat kau sedikit tertarik padanya." seringai jahil dengan indahnya menempel di wajah cantik Akeno. Gadis dengan ikat rambut berwana orange itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia berdiri dan mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Rias.  
"Aku sering memperhatikanmu mencuri padang padanya." diiringi kedipan jahil, Akeno membisikan kalimat itu dengan nada menggoda. Sial untuk Rias, ia malah merona. Entah karena malu kedapatan mencuri pandang pada pria itu, atau malu karena hal lain. Akeno tak tahu dan tak mau ambil pusing.

"Be-begitu."

Binggo, Rias tergagap? Nfufufufufu, sepertinya ia kini punya bahan ejekan selama sebulan lebih. Batin Akeno tampak begitu senang. Ia terkekeh melihat Rias semakin salah tingkah dan kebingungan.

"Ara-ara, apa yang kau tunggu? Kau mau dia babak belur dulu?"

Tanpa babibu, gadi berambut merah itu berlari cepat menahan tangan teman sekelasnya yang hampir mengenai wajah si adik kelas. Semua pun terdiam. Tentu saja semuanya kaget, biasanya Rias tak akan ambil pusing kalau ada yang memukuli seorang fansnya. Tapi ini? Apa jangan-janga hati sang hime-

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" Sentaknya kasar dengan tatapan tajam dilayangkan Rias. Segera ia berjongkok membantu laki-laki itu untuk berdiri.

"Kau tak apa, err Issei-kun?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, dan itu berhasil membuat si adik kelas merona. Bagaimana mungkin idolanya tahu namanya?

Oh nak, apa kau lupa akan gelar mu sebagai murid paling mesum? Tentu saja semua orang tahu namamu, tak terkecuali Rias. Dulu Rias hanya penasaran, seperti apa murid laki-laki yang mendapat gelar mesum tersebut. Tapi saat melihat lelaki itu, ia merasakan perasaan aneh namun begitu familiar secara bersamaan. Entah perasaan apa itu, ia tak tahu. Namun yang pasti, ia merasa memiliki hubungan perasaan yang spesial dengannya.

"Y-ya, senpai." Jawab Issei dengan sedikit gugup.

"Bibirmu berdarah." ucap Rias kaget. Ia sebenarnya sedikit berlebihan, namun rasanya ia benar-benar panik. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

Rias seketika menoleh saat merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Akeno menyodrkan kotak P3K. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak santai dengansebelah alis terangkat.

"Hmm, arigatou Akeno-chan."

Setelah itu Rias membawa Issei pergi keluar kelas, meninggalkan Akeno yang masih dia mematung di tempat tadi. Tatapan matanya tak mau lepas dari sosok yang baru ia tahu bernama Issei. Ahh, ternyata ada yang cukup tak peduli dengan gelar bocah mesum milik Issei. Dan yang membuat Akeno semakin bingung adalah saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Issei secara tak sengaja.

'Tatapan itu-'

deg

'kenapa?'

Akeno memegang dahinya, lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar. Sungguh ia tak mengerti, pasti ada yang salah dengan mau ambil pusing dengan perasaan aneh yang menjalar di dadanya, gadis berdada-ekhm-besar-ekhm itu kembali duduk di tempatnya. Mencoba fokus kembali akan bacaan yang sempat ia tunda. Sayangnya, mata itu membuyarkan setiap konsentrasinya dan membuat gadis tersebut mendesah tak mengerti.

Kau tahu?

Cinta itu rumit

mereka melengkapi

namun menyakiti

mereka indah

namun begitu busuk

bagai sang mawar dengan kelopak merahnya

meneteskan jelaga merah dari mereka yang meraihnya

Menggoreskan sayatan akan perlindungan

Mengorbankan yang lain demi setitik kebahagiaan

* * *

"Sssh, pelan-pelan se-senpai." Wajah issei memerah mendapati wajah sang idola begitu dekat dengannya. Ia pun bisa menghirup aroma asli dari gadis itu, aroma yang begitu segar dan memabukan. Oh surga dunia, dua aset itu bahkan menempel di pundaknya.

"Ahh! I-issei-kun, hidungmu berdarah." Suara panik milik Rias, menarik kembali kesadaran remaja pecinta oppai tersebut. Saat fokus, ia sudah mendapati Rias mengusap darah yang mengalir di hidungnya.

Glek

Kalau begini terus, ia harus mulai berlangganan ke palang merah untuk transfusi darah. Kalau awal mereka ketemu saja sudah begini, apa lagi kedepannya. Mungkin sekarang pundaknya yang merasakan dua aset itu, bisa saja seminggu lagi kedua telapak tangannya bisa melakukan lebih. A-atau-

oke cut! Author tak cukup mesum untuk melanjutkan pikiran nista seorang Hyoudou Issei "==)

Selesai mengobati luka bekas pukulan dan tak lupa menyumpal hidung Issei, Rias memberikan minuman untuk lelaki tersebut. Ia perhatikan setiap gerakan lelaki itu dengan seksama, membuat yang diperhatikan sedikit salah tingkah. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Issei sampai menghabiskan satu botol minuman dalam waktu yang sangat cepat.

"Kau benar-benar haus ya?" Tanya Rias dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia ulurkan tangannya dan mengusap dagu Issei yang terkena tumpahan air.

"A-ah hahahaha, be-begitulah senpai." jawabnya gugup sembari menggaruk kepal belakangnya.

"Jangan memanggilku senpai, bukankah kau tadi menembakku? Ah, boleh aku menjawabnya?" Tanya Rias sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

Issei yang mendengar hal itu langsung meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Berusaha meredam rasa gugup yang bahkan membuatnya gemetar tak karuan. Namun saat mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut dark blue tengah membaca di bawah pohon. Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah gadis yang tadi duduk dengan Rias. Ah ya, Akeno senpai. Salah satu wanita primadona yang paling diincar oleh para laki-laki.

Entah apa yang membuat Issei mengepalkan tangannya saat mengingat Akeno. Ada apa? Bukankah dia tak ada hubungannya dengan senpai itu? Bukankah yang ia sukai adalah gadis cantik berambut merah di hadapannya?

Issei menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir wajah Akeno yang tiba-tiba mampir di pikirannya. Hell, dia sedang menunggu jawaban dari Sang idola. Kenapa dia malah memikirkan wanita lain? Ck, mungkin ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

"A-aku mau."

Suara Rias menarik kesadaran Issei. Namun itu malah membuatnya bingung, mau apa?

"Ha? Coba ulangilebih keras." pinta Issei dengan wajah bingung.

Rias yang mendengar itu berusaha menahan mati-matian perasaan kesalnya. Ugh, tak taukah dia benar-benar malu saat ini? Kenapa laki-laki ini malah menggodanya?

"A-aku mau jadi kekasihmu, Issei-kun. A-aku juga me-menyukaimu."

Seperti mendapat sebuah mobil lemosin secara tiba-tiba, Issei malah mensugestikan dirinya sedang bermimpi sangat indah. Ia pasti bermimpi tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman sekolah bersama sang senpai idola, lalu diterima jadi kekasihnya. Namun detik selanjutnya ia merasa kalau ini adalah kenyataan.

Basah dan kenyal, dua diskripsi itu tengah menempel di pipi kanannya. Ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati Rias merona memalingkan wajahnya. Oh tuha, dia tidak bermimpi! Kalian dengar? DIA TIDAK SEDANG BERMIMPI!

"Ja-jadi kita jadian?" tanyanya yang masih merasa ini batas antara dunia nyata dan dunia impian.

"Y-ya."

Seketika Issei memeluk Rias dengan semangat. Ia tarik pundak Rias, dan membenamkan kepala Rias di dadanya. Sungguh, jika ini adalah mimpi, dia sangat memohon untuk tidur selama-lamanya.

Sayangnya mereka masih tak sadar, pandangan seseorang yang memandang mereka dengan perasaan campur aduk. Awal niatan ia ingin menenangkan diri di taman sekolah, malah disuguhi sebua pemandangan mesra. Entah ada sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak di dadanya. Ada sesuatu yang menyesakan menghimpit pernafasannya. Ada luka saat melihat semuanya. Seolah ia merasakan rasa kecewa yang teramat dalam.

Tapi karena apa? Dia bahkan baru mengenal pemuda itu tadi, tidak mungkin kan ia langsung jatuh cinta? Lagipula, bukankah dia harusnya ikut bahagia, karena akhirnya sahabatnya menemukan pemuda yang ia cintai?

Akeno memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan pergi, tanpa sadar sepasang mata tak dapat lepas menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan bingung.

* * *

TBC

Belum ada yang kasih kom,entar :3

yasudah tak apa,,

yosh,,

ditunggu coreta-coretan dari kalian ^^)/


End file.
